1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a structure of a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
The supply of portable computers that are operable by using a battery without a power supply device is quickly increasing according to development of wireless Internet and communication technologies. Generally, portable computers have excellent mobility since portable computers are small and easy to carry, and thus are widely used for business or personal use. Portable computers may include a built-in battery pack so as to be freely used in various places without a power supply device. Also, a built-in battery pack may include a secondary battery that is repeatedly used via charging and discharging.